falamoorefandomcom-20200214-history
Redcrest
(This article is about the city and the capital of the Empire of Falamoore, for the Duchy by the same name, see Redcrest (Duchy)) Redcrest is a large city located in the Red Bay on Redcrest Isle, its the capital of Falamoore, and its largest city, the city is located on a key point in a major trade route, making the city rich on trade from all over Eldas and Falamoore. History of Redcrest Redcrest is a very old city located at the apex of the Red Bay. The site of the city was picked due to its strategic location for defense of the future city, and because of its extremely fertile grounds, and rich water of fish. It was settled by Garret I Falian, the first lord of Redcrest and the founding father of the Falian dynasty that to this day reigns in Falamoore. Garret Falian settled the site in -611 b.a (before Ascan) Originally it was built on the site where the Plaza of the Emperor currently lies. During the next thousand years the city expanded quickly and rapidly, it grew quickly into a large metropolis that it currently is. The city has not been expanded or built upon since the first age, although emperor Cortez Emilio IV Falian, the current reigning emperor of Falamoore, has several large plans to continue what his forefathers began on by continuing expanding across the west river. Notable and Important locations in Redcrest Key Locations The Sapphire Palace The Sapphire Palace is the seat of power in Falamoore, its the home of the Emperor of Falamoore and the Imperial royal family. It is a massive construction located around the central areas of Redcrest, its large and has its own set of walls protecting it. The back of the palace is overlooking the Red Bay and into the Imperial Ocean. The Sapphire Palace was a large construction that took the lifetime of two emperors to complete, it was started by Emperor Marcus I Falian, and it was finished during the reign of his son, Ascan III Falian. The Citadel The Citadel is a large, towering structure located in the eastern district of Redcrest, it has a moat and two enterances into the structure itself. It was started on before the reign of Ascan I Falian, and was finished during the reign of Dorian I Falian, It took roughly seven hundred years from its start until its finished state, which is the state it currently is in. The Citadel is a large, tower-like structure bulking out the lower down. It was originally constructed as a royal keep for Aernika, but it was repurposed to serve as the headquarter for the government. The Citadel also hosts extra chambers for the royal family and a vast complex of tunnels and secret passages to anywhere in the city, including the palace, the chantry and Hohensollen. It was last modified by Dragoncouncil member Valgrim Yurzak, after discovering a way to improve upon the Dragoncouncil chambers located at the top of the central spire, making it more secure and adding new details. Fort Hohensollen Fort Hohensollen was started on by Ascan I Falian in 56 a.a, and was finished during the reign of Emperor Marzellius I Falian, Ascan built Hohensollen into the city wall with an exellent vantage overlooking the Red bay just a bit north in the city from the Citadel. It was built to serve as the sea-side defense of Redcrest, and was also built to serve as the headquarters for Ascans new Imperial Army. It is a complex structure with walls and barracks and another keep within the walls of Hohensollen itself. The Divine Chantry The Divine Chantry is the seat of the Imperial Chantry and the residence of the Divine Vigil. Its a large construction located at the east side of Redcrest across the Imperial River, its not as big as the Sapphire Palace, Hohensollen or the Citadel, but its still pretty large, its heavily decorated with religious decor made by dwarven and elven architects. The Divine Chantry, commonly called the Imperial Chantry or the Chantry of Redcrest, was began during the reign of Marzellus II Falian, the first emperor of the Falistic faith, and it was built quickly with the aid of dwarven falists and elven falists. Other notable locations The Imperial Plaza (Plaza of the Emperor) The Imperial Plaza, as it is officially known, also often refered to as Plaza of the Emperor, but that is no official name. It is a large plaza located directly below the Sapphie Palace, and it has the only official way up to the Palace. The plaza is known for being a large centre in the city, and it also has the famous marble statue of Ascan I Falian, which to this day stands in all its glory as a part of the large fountain located in the centre of the plaza.